A Pokemon Misadventure
by iflip4dolphins
Summary: Her travel companions are a Dork and a girl with a patented Death Glare. Her starter fails at life and her 'best friend' is a jerkface. To top it off, the police are useless and she's expected to beat Team Galactic. Wonderful. OC's accepted.
1. August 3rd, Oreburgh City

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Strange, I know. _

* * *

_August 3rd, Oreburgh City_

You know, my life used to be normal. Really. Nobody would be able to tell now, of course, but once upon a time my life was normal.

See, growing up, I, like all other kids, was obsessed with Pokemon. At the tender age of five I knew that I was going to be the best Pokemon trainer ever. I was going to grow up and get my first Pokemon from Professor Rowan (I live in Sandgem), defeat everyone I came up against, train the best team of Pokemon ever, and beat the Champion. My best friend, Sam (short for Samuel Patrick Clement), was exactly the same. We were going to be awesome Pokemon master trainers and nothing anybody did was going to stop us.

Of course, that was when I was five. As I got older, my aspirations changed somewhat. Isn't that an awesome word? Aspirations. I love cool words like that. Anyway, when I was probably about seven, I decided that I was no longer going to be the best. Sam was still determined to be the best, and since there could only be one best, I decided that I'd let my best friend take that title. I'd also discovered a little something called 'work' by that time, and found that I didn't much care for it. Do you know how much work being the best would take? Of course not, you're a journal.

By the time I was nine, I knew tons about Pokemon. Did I forget to mention that I collected Pokemon facts and other Pokemon stuff? Well, I did. Lots of them. I could list off the weaknesses of any type of Pokemon in about twenty seconds – and I had Sam test me, so I know. I was still just as obsessed with Pokemon at age nine as I was at age five, but by this time, I didn't want to be great. I just wanted a Pokemon. My goal was to get a Pokemon on my tenth birthday, a present that my parents promised me when I first started bugging them about being a trainer at age five, and start my Pokemon journey. I was going to wander Sinnoh with my Pokemon and muddle through the Pokemon gyms, trying to win. I'd hopefully get to the Pokemon League with half a chance, but if I lost or didn't make the deadline, I wasn't going to really care.

Then my tenth birthday rolled around. I was so excited, I couldn't get to sleep, which turned out to be a good thing. Sometime in the middle of the night I puked my guts out in the toilet. There went all my awesome birthday dreams. The next day Sam called me to try to cheer me up by talking about the Chimchar he'd gotten from Professor Rowan.

Yeah. Really. I tried to be happy, but it was really, really hard. Come on, how am I supposed to be happy when my best friend gets an awesome fire Pokemon of death and I'm stuck in bed trying not to puke and miserably watching whatever trash I can find on TV?

It was two days before the stomach bug passed. Sam left on his journey without me (I was so mad at him when I found out – we'd sworn to travel together) and Mom tried to keep me at home for the rest of the week. I refused, so she reluctantly let me go over to the Professor's with a pack full of stuff and a promise to call home often.

So, aside from the delay, pretty typical so far, right? It didn't last long. Professor Rowan didn't have any of the usual 'starter Pokemon' left, so I got the only Pokemon the Professor could give out to a brand new trainer with absolutely no experience: a Bidoof.

A.

Bidoof.

I kid you not, journal with an awesome picture of Garchomp on the cover. A Bidoof.

I named him Fluffernut. A goofy name for a total disappointment of a starter. Fits, right? Whatever, like I care about your opinion, inanimate journal. There's another awesome word: inanimate. I'll have to remember that one.

So, I got to Jubilife with Fluffernut and was immediately challenged to a battle by Tabitha, who will be known as Tabby from this moment on. The only Pokemon she had was this adorable little Kricketot named Violin, who did an excellent job of kicking Fluffernut's butt. Aren't we pathetic? After losing pitifully, Tabby dragged me off to the Pokemon Center and informed me that she was forcing me to travel with her so she could teach me how to be less pathetic after Fluffernut was healed. When I said no, she gave me a Death Glare (capital letters intended). Fearful for my life, I agreed to come.

On the way to Oreburgh, Tabby made a new friend. Alex, who shall hereby be known as Alex, was running from a wild Geodude and its friends that he'd managed to thoroughly annoy. Tabby and Violin (I swear that thing's invincible) scared off the moving rocks with Death Glare and Bug Bite respectively. Alex joined our entourage – wow, I come up with amazing words while writing – wish I could do that in real life – mainly because his Shinx, aptly named Sparx (Yes, like the Spyro games. He is a Dork. Again, capital letters intended.) can't fight worth Oran berries and he's a little coward.

Now I'm in the Oreburgh Pokemon Center. It's late, and I really should be sleeping, but I found this journal in my backpack and decided to use it as a record of all the crazy, insane things that have started to happen to me. I'm sure they'll get a lot worse.

Tomorrow Tabby's going to challenge Roark, the gym leader. I'm not quite sure what I'm going to do yet. Probably try to find a way to make Fluffernut suck less. I don't know what Alex is planning on doing, but I really, really hope that he's going to train or catch a new Pokemon that can hopefully give him half a chance against Tabby's adorable demon Kricketot.

My hand hurts now. This is Rebecca Winston, who hates her first name and will refer to herself as Becca from now on. I'll write more later.

_-- First Entry in Becca's Journal_

* * *

_A/N: Welcome, readers! Yes, I'm starting another story. I must be insane, especially since I've got finals coming up. Bleh. Anyway, now that that's taken care of, I have Important News (capitals intended). This story will not all be journal entries. As a matter of fact, only about a fourth of it will be journal entries. Most of it will be written in traditional third person awesomeness format, with journal entries sprinkled in. I will be accepting OC's, so take a look at the profile I'd like you to fill out below if you're interested. I do warn you, updates on this story will be sporadic, as I've got lots of other stories to work on right now and finals coming up. Yes, I gave Becca a Bidoof as a starter because I am a cruel person. Commence evil laughter! ...I'm done now. _

_Profile_

**Name:**  
**Age: **  
**Gender:**  
**Personality:** (A paragraph, please, so I know what I'm working with.)  
**Occupation:** (trainer, coordinator, breeder, police officer...)  
**Pokemon:** (Species, gender, nickname, and other things I need to know, like personality.)  
**History: **(Brief history. I'll need at least a paragraph though.)  
**Battle Phrase:** (Not necessary, but a lot of fun.)  
**Other:** (Anything that you think I need to know but didn't fit in any of the above categories.)

**Coming Up Next:** Becca tries to make Fluffernut less pathetic, Alex gets into a Pokemon battle, and Tabby tries to find Roark so she can kick his butt.


	2. Pokemon on the Table

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I'm just goofing off with them for a while._

* * *

Becca had never been a morning person. On a good day, it usually took her about fifteen minutes to force herself to get out of bed, and another hour to be awake enough to carry on a coherent conversation that lasted more than two minutes. She also had problems waking up early, and even on days that she was excited about, such as her birthday, Becca normally woke up after the sun had already risen a good few feet above the horizon.

This was why, when her eyes opened sluggishly to a dark room and a red alarm clock proudly stating the time to be six sixteen, Becca's first reaction was to pull the blanket up over her head so that she could at least get an extra half hour of sleep. After trying several times to do just that, only to be thwarted each time, Becca sat up grumpily, hair disheveled, to see what the problem was.

"Fluffernut," she moaned as she caught sight of the sleeping Bidoof at the foot of her bed. And here she'd been hoping that all of yesterday had been some sort of hallucinatory, fever-induced dream. She tugged at the blanket a few more times in an attempt to dislodge Fluffernut from the fabric, but failed miserably each time. Finally Becca slid out of bed and flicked on the light switch, casting light over the neat, Pokemon Center room that she'd borrowed yesterday. Shuffling back over to the bed, the girl clad in Jigglypuff-print pajamas fell back onto it, rolling so that her face was buried in the pillow and her feet were propped up on Fluffernut.

"Bido?" Fluffernut asked sleepily. Becca mumbled something incoherent into her pillow and sat up, removing her feet from her Pokemon. She stared at Fluffernut sleepily for a long moment before saying, "Breakfast."

It took Becca roughly fifteen minutes to change into her clothes and get her hair to the point where it no longer looked like a group of Rattata had nested in it overnight. Fluffernut didn't move from his spot on the bed until Becca wasted another fifteen minutes finding her stuff and repacking it into her backpack. The picture of Charizard glared at her from the front of the backpack as she zipped it up and slung it over her shoulder. "Come on," she told Fluffernut as she opened the door. "They've probably got food for you too."

Fluffernut stretched on the bed. "Bi, bido," he agreed, before jumping off the bed and darting to her feet. Becca stared at Fluffernut for a moment before shaking her head and exiting the room, nearly shutting the door on Fluffernut as she did so. Though she'd woken up roughly thirty-five minutes previously, her tired brain was still trying to remember how to function.

"Look who's up late," Tabby teased as Becca slumped down into a spot at the table Tabby and Alex were already seated at, a plate of jellied toast in one hand and a bowl of Pokefood in the other, which she set on the ground for Fluffernut to eat. As Fluffernut eagerly dug into his breakfast next to Violin and Sparx, Becca picked up a slice of toast and did her best to shoot Tabby a glare. She had no idea how the petite blonde was so awake this early in the morning.

"She was up when I got up," Alex commented as Becca bit into her toast. "I only came down here about ten minutes ago, actually, so don't feel too bad."

"I wasn't," Becca mumbled around her toast. Alex shrugged and returned to his own breakfast, which was virtually identical to Becca's, except that his toast was smeared with a coat of peanut butter. She made a face. It wasn't that she had anything against peanut butter, but it had an annoying tendency to stick to the roof of her mouth and the inside of her throat, and it was too early to deal with that.

It didn't take her long to polish off the first piece of toast, and by that time she was feeling awake enough to reply to Tabby, who was apparently not only a morning person, but a talkative morning person. "What?" she asked Tabby now, having missed all but the last word of her question.

"Are you guys going to come watch me fight Roark?" Tabby repeated, looking from the sandy blonde Alex to Becca, who tucked a lock of long black hair behind her ear in an attempt to keep it from getting in her second piece of toast.

"Do we have a choice?" Alex wanted to know.

"No," was Tabby's quick and snarky reply. "Are you done eating yet?" she added, looking over at Becca, who shrugged and took another bite out of her toast.

"I wanted to look at the mine," Alex complained. "Can I watch you beat Roark later?"

"How are you supposed to do that?" Becca wanted to know, the toast now gone from her hands. As she brushed the crumbs onto her short blue skirt, she added, "She'll only do it once."

"You can go to the mine after I beat Roark," Tabby told Alex firmly, prompting the taller boy to roll his eyes.

"What makes you so sure that you'll beat Roark?" he wanted to know. Becca scooted away from Tabby, seeing the look on her face, and accidentally scooted off the bench and onto the floor. "Ow," she mumbled, more out of habit than anything, and crossed her legs so that she could sit more comfortably. She let Fluffernut clamber into her lap and began to scratch his ears absently, peering up at her two companions still seated at the table.

"Because I will," Tabby informed Alex tartly, who pressed himself against the back of the bench in a futile attempt to gain as much distance from Tabby as possible without actually moving. "I've got Violin. We never lose. Isn't that right?" she added, looking down for support from Violin.

"Krick! Tot, kricketot!" Violin agreed, jumping up onto the table and landing on Becca's empty plate. "Tot!" she wailed as the plate slid underneath her, causing the bug type to lose her balance and fall flat on her face.

"Sure," Alex agreed, relaxing and letting sarcasm color his tone. "You're invincible."

Becca chose this moment to stand. Fluffernut jumped out of her lap and scrambled up on the table to see if Violin was all right, and received a sharp, high-pitched scolding for his troubles. Becca ignored this, instead focused on making sure Tabby didn't murder Alex. "Why don't we just go to the gym now?" she suggested, feeling much more awake now that she had food inside her. "Then later we can go to the mine before we leave Oreburgh."

"You want to go to the mine?" Alex asked, surprised. Becca shrugged.

"Not really, but it's something to do."

"You could always challenge Roark yourself," Tabby suggested. She shuddered, seeing in her mind's eye a bone-crushing defeat. Not only did she have no battle skills, a fact proven when Tabby had beaten her with only three moves (though part of that was because Becca had stood there and tried to figure out what moves Fluffernut actually had for most of the battle), but Fluffernut was a normal type, and this gym used rock type Pokemon. It was not a good match-up.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked. "Me fighting Roark is just asking for failure."

"It is true that Fluffernut is a normal type," Alex admitted. "You could always go catch another Pokemon, though."

"Bido!" Fluffernut protested from the table. Sparx had finished his meal by this time and had joined the trio on the table. A vision of all three of them in their final evolutions sitting on the same table came to Becca suddenly and she was suddenly very thankful that they were still so small and could get away with stuff like that. The mental table broke under the weight of the Pokemon, and Becca shook her head to rid it of the image, then turned her attention back to Tabby and Alex, who were looking at her strangely. "I think I should work on making my skills less pathetic before I try to get another Pokemon."

"You're not pathetic," Tabby protested. "You're just… inexperienced."

"I lost in three moves," Becca replied flatly. "It was pathetic."

"Practice is the key," Alex said. At the look Becca gave him, he gulped and leaned away from her. "I'm going to shut up now."

Silence ensued for a moment, or as close to silence as it could get in a Pokemon Center filled with trainers and Pokemon alike, eating breakfast and discussing their plans for the day. It was Tabby who broke the silence when she stood up, a petite terror dressed in jean shorts and a purple tank top. "Come on, guys," she said with a grin, beckoning for Violin to get off the table. "Let's go. I want that gym badge."

* * *

_A/N: Wow, I didn't expect to update so soon. Thank you, muse! And thank you, reviewers! You feed the lonely authoress's soul. Anyway, moving on. So, I lied in my Coming Up Next section -- I meant to put those things in, but the chapter went off on its own, so you'll be seeing those things next chapter. You may have noticed that the character's personalities are a little different in real life than they are in Becca's journal. She exaggerates things when she writes them down, so I hope that explanation is good enough. I'm still accepting OC's, if you've got any to donate, but I'm not sure when they'll start showing up. Probably in the next few chapters. I shall see you again (hopefully) in the next chapter, faithful readers!_

**Coming Up Next:** "I...lost."


	3. Sparx vs Cove, Mason Appears!

_Disclaimer: Guess what? I'm still poor. That means I don't own Pokemon._

* * *

"WHAT?" Tabby screeched. Alex jumped back and covered his ears with his hands, while Becca simply stuck her fingers in her ears. After vacating the Pokemon Center, the trio had wandered around town with the sole purpose of finding the Oreburgh City gym. Unfortunately, though Oreburgh was a relatively small town, compared to say, Jubilife or Sunyshore, none of the three were good with directions, and none had thought to get a map. Finally they'd been forced to duck back inside the Pokemon Center and ask Nuse Joy where the gym was. It had taken a total of an hour to find the gym, making the time on Becca's Meowth watch eight A.M.

The reason for Tabby's shriek wasn't the time, but the kid standing in front of the gym, his own ears blocked in an attempt to save his eardrums. "What do you mean, Roark's not here?" Tabby yelled. The kid cautiously removed his hands from his ears and scowled at Tabby.

" I mean I got here and there was a note taped to the door saying, 'The gym is closed. All challengers come back later," he said angrily. "Here, look for yourself."

Tabby stomped forward and pushed the boy out of the way even as he stepped aside so that she could look at the door. Deciding It was safe to remove her fingers, which really hadn't done much to block the sound, Becca let her hands fall to her side. Something waxy was on her right finger. Upon inspecting it, she discovered a thin covering of yellow earwax. "Ew," she remarked, flicking it onto the ground.

"So you came to challenge Roark?" Alex asked curiously. The boy nodded, orange hair sticking in every direction.

"The name is Mason," he explained, withdrawing a Pokeball from his black hoodie pocket. "You guys are trainers too, right?" Mason looked inquiringly at Alex and Becca, tapping the Pokeball in his palm with his fingers.

"Yeah," Alex replied. "I'm Alex, this is Becca –"

"I can talk for myself, you know," Becca interrupted.

"—and the overemotional one over there is Tabby," Alex finished. Becca glanced over at Tabby, who was staring at the door in something akin to shock. As she watched, the blonde crossed her arms tightly across her chest and glared at the paper in fury. She turned and sat down against the door, muttering to herself, clenching Violin's Pokeball in her right hand.

"So you guys are all trainers," Mason mused. "I know! How about a battle?"

"No," Tabby muttered from her spot on the ground before anyone could reply. "I'd kick your butt and then you'd cry. Fight one of those two." She jerked her head in the general direction of Becca and Alex.

"Modest, aren't you?" Becca asked dryly. It was a good thing she didn't expect an answer, for Tabby completely ignored her. Turning her attention back to Mason and Alex, she shrugged. "I'd rather not, if it's okay," she said. "I don't think I'm really cut out for fighting."

"You're just starting," Alex pointed out, "same as the rest of us. You'll get better with practice."

"So?" Becca wanted to know. Alex opened his mouth to reply, but was interruped by Mason, who looked both impatient and exasperated. "What about you, Alex?" he asked with an irritated sigh that Becca wasn't sure he meant to let anyone hear. "Would you like to battle? I could use a practice fight before Roark."

Alex frowned vaguely, obviously thinking it over, before nodding decisively. "Why not?"

Mason looked relieved. "Great! One Pokemon each good?"

"Fine by me."

"Because he only has one Pokemon," Becca interjected. At the look Alex shot her, she crossed her own arms. "What? It's true."

"Nothing wrong with having one Pokemon," Mason said cheerfully. "I just started myself, so I've only got two. Ready?"

Alex backed up a respectable distance to allow for room to battle, then nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Hey, Becca, will you judge?" Mason asked, looking over at her. Becca started, having lost track of the conversation.

"Will I what?"

"Judge," Mason repeated. She considered this, tapping her fingers against each other as she tended to do when she was thinking. Having next to no experience with battling, she wasn't entirely sure if she could judge. Remembering the battles she'd seen on TV, however, reminded her of what the judge did. Finally, Becca nodded. "Sure."

She moved so that she was out of the way of the battle and in a good position to see what was going on. Her previous spot had been obscured by one of the few trees in Oreburgh. "Okay, this will be a one on one battle with no time limit," she said carefully, trying to remember exactly what she was supposed to say. "Um… Go?"

"Cove, come on out!" Mason called, tossing the Pokeball in the air. A flash of white light came from the ball and solidified into a Piplup, who immediately landed on the ground in a battle stance. "Lup, piplup!" it called in a squeaky voice.

"A water type," Alex muttered. Louder, tossing his own Pokeball into the sky, he called, "Sparx, get out there!"

"Shinx!" Sparx cried upon release. Mason's face fell when he saw his opponent. "Should've used Boulder," he muttered. Raising his voice, he said, "Okay, Cove, watch out for its electric attacks. Start with Bubble!"

"Piplup!" Cove agreed, opening its beak and letting loose a barrage of bubbles. It wasn't as powerful or as tight as a Bubblebeam attack would have been, Becca noted idly, but it was certainly pretty, and as the bubbles smacked into Sparx, she saw that it was powerful enough. "Shii!" Sparx cried in pain as the Bubble attack hit.

"Jump to dodge, then use Tackle!" Alex ordered. Sparx obeyed, leaping into the air to get out of the spray of bubbles, then landed on the ground running. Seconds later he slammed headfirst into Cove, knocking the Piplup several feet back on impact. "Now use Spark!"

"Shinx! Shi!" Electricity began to – well, spark – in Sparx's fur. Becca watched as Sparx launched a small bolt of electricity at Cove, who was struggling to his feet, only to be electrocuted by the bolt. "Lup! Piiip!" he cried in pain.

"Quick, use Bide!" Mason hollered in a desperate attempt to salvage the situation. Obediently, Cove stood still and his body began to glow white. Becca took a step back, knowing what was about to come. Apparently Alex knew as well, for his eyes widened in shock.

"Sparx, stop!" he called, but it was too late. Cove's body went back to normal, the white energy collecting in his flippers, and with a loud cry, threw the energy orb at Sparx. It hit, sending him flying across the makeshift battlefield, only to skid across the ground and stop at Alex's feet. "Are you okay?" Alex asked fervently, kneeling to check Sparx.

"Shi, shi!" Sparx declared, struggling to his feet. "Great," Alex sighed in relief. "Now, finish it. Use Tackle, then Bite!"

By this time, the fight had gained the interest of Tabby, who had gotten up to stand next to Becca. "Not bad," she commented. "This fight's a lot more interesting that I thought it would be."

"Shinx!" Sparx cried in victory, his opponent unconscious on the ground at his feet. Becca quickly surveyed the battlefield, determined that Cove was indeed unconscious, and raised her hand as she remembered the judges on TV doing. "The battle is finished," she intoned. "Victory goes to Alex."

Mason looked stunned. "I…lost." He went forward and picked up Cove from the ground, who had blearily blinked his eyes open. "Sorry about that, Cove," he told the penguin Pokemon with a weak smile on his face. "I shouldn't have pitted you against an electric type."

"Piplup," Cove reassured his trainer, regaining enough strength to slide out of his trainer's arms and land somewhat wobbly on the ground.

"Wow," Becca said, looking over at Alex, who was in an equal and longer lasting state of shock, Sparx sitting by his foot. "And here I thought you were useless."

"Shinx," Sparx stated proudly. "Shi, shi!"

"Of course, Sparx did do most of the work," Tabby added. "_Now_ can we go find Roark?"

* * *

_A/N: Ooh, so we get the promised battle at last! It seems Alex is more talented than he lets on. Hm... I quite like Mason, what do you guys think? Other than Alex's battle, we don't see much going on here, exept for some character interactions and the introduction of a new person! Will he be a rival? Will he be a friend? Will he ever show up again? Does anyone actually care? These questions and more will be answered as the story goes on! Remember, reviews are awesome. If you review, I shall reward you with pie!_

**Coming Up Next:** "That took _way_ too long."


End file.
